Um futuro Falso?
by Girnevra Malfoy
Summary: Em um lugar especial,Vampira se vê em um sonho de ilusão, A alguem com ela, e nesse sonho ela é livre, mais quando acorda seu inferno ainda esta lá...a dura realidade tambem.
1. Sonho

**Passos ecoavam pela casa, passos calmos e suaves. Esse era o único som que se escutava na mansão Xavier naquele momento.**

**Era uma noite fria e chuvosa, todos se encontravam dormindo, aquecidos e alguns com uma boa companhia. Mas havia alguém que não se encontrava em nenhum daqueles quartos.**

**Era essa pessoa agora que estava no ultimo andar da casa, olhando cuidadosamente os lados. Parecia que queria ter certeza que ninguém a via.**

**Quando nada foi visto pareceu se convencer de continuar seu caminho. Seguiu em direção a ultima porta daquele corredor. A única porta diferente. Foi em frente a essa porta que a pessoa parou.**

**A porta, que era de um modelo um tanto quando exótico, pintada de azul celeste e entalhes em formas de lindas sereias, que apareciam em diferças formas e estilos.**

**A pessoa olhou a porta alguns segundos, antes de tirar do peito um colar, aonde se podeia ver uma chave pendurada. Retirando a chave do pescoço a encaixou na fexadura.Um "click" metalido pode ser escutado e a porta se abriu lentamente.**

**A pessoa entrou na porta, tendo o cuidado novamente de olhar e confirmar sua solidão.**

**A escuridão era completa, dando ao ambiente um ar sombrio. A pessoa andou silenciosamente, dando passos rapidos que davam a impressão de conhecer aquele lugar, até que parou e acendeu as luzes.**

**A escuridão deu lugar a uma claridade acolhedora.Uma linda piscina bem no meio do salão, decorada por lindas sereias, que joravam aguas de suas bocas, era o que mais se destacava. Mais em volta o requinte era muito. **

**Havia uma mesa posta em direção oposta a porta, com lindos candelabros com velas, um prato quente, que emanava um delicioso aroma, enpreguinava o ar.**

**Em volta de tudo isso, que davam o isolamento a outras partes, era compostas por vidros, com desenhos. Mais esses vidros, eram por foram ofuscados, para o solidão e privacidade do local.**

**Olhando cada detalhe, constando que tudo, dos candelabroa até as formas nas paredes, eram compostas por formas de sereias. **

**Andando um pouco, até a mesa, aonde se sentou delicadamente, não se ouvia nada, alem do barulho da agua, que eram joradas pelas sereias.**

**Um assovio distante, chamou a atenção da jovem, que com brihos nos olhos se virou para uma das vidraçãs, a mais bela de todas, viu um vulto passar por ali, que aos poucos ganhava forma.**

**- Achei que não viria hoje. –Um voz doce com leve sotaque sulista, disse ao vulto.**

**O vulto não respondeu, apenas acabou de passar pela vidraça e ganhar sua forma completa, e andou até a piscina.**

**Com um sorriso doce, a jovem que permanecia sentada se levantou, e com movimentos suaves retirou o roupão preto de seda que lhe envolvia o corpo e permanecendo apenas um um maio preto, que aderia suas formas perfeitamentes.**

**O homem se atirou na piscina,já que tambem havia retirado seu roupão, e agora permanecendo apenas com uma sunga de banho.**

**Andando até a margem da piscina, a jovem se sentou, com os pés na agua, admirou com olhos atentos a forma nadar, tão fortemente e rapidamente na piscina.**

**Depois de algum tempo, o homem se sentou ao lado da jovem com a respirãção rapida e cançada.**

**- As vezes me pergunto, se tudo isso é verdade. – Mais sem esperar uma resposta, se atirou nos braços do homem, e lhe robou um beijo doce.**


	2. Corpo a Corpo

**Um arrepio acordou a jovem mulher, de cabelos castalhos e olhos verdes, que com um suspiro se sentou na cama.**

**Acendendo o abajur ao lado da cama, olhou o quarto. Uma decoração que predominava o cinza, dês do classico guardaroupa dos seculos 15 até mesmo a cor das roupas de sua cama. **

**A cor perfeita para ela, o triste cinza, era como sua alma. Uma decoração fria, sem nenhum toque pessoal, era como ela, que fingia um dureza, um força, que nenhuma verdade tinha.**

**Levantando da cama, andou até o banheiro e se pois a imaginar novamente seu sonho, enquanto se olhava no espelho.**

**Sempre a mesma coisa, eram os dois sozinhos, naquele lugar intimo e estranho, aquela piscina, a entrada triunfal, a rapida natação e o beijo.Mais nessa parte ela acordava.**

**Lavando o rosto com rajadas vigorosa de agua, se olhou novamente no espelho. Os olhos sonhadores já haviam desaparecido, voltaram a ser verdes opacos e duros. E a espresão de sonhos já havia se evaporado, deixando em seu lugar um espresão dura e séria.**

**Ficou mais alguns segundos se olhando no espelho, até que teve certeza que nada em sua expresão podesse lhe denunciar algum sentimento ou pensamento.**

**Voltando ao quarto, retirou a linda camisola de setim prateado e subistituiu por seu uniforme de treinamento. Ainda eram 3:12 da manha e seu sono já tinha passado.**

**Ninguém ainda tinha acordado, tambem ainda era madrugada de domingo, então seu caminho até a sala de treinamento foi rapido e sem intromisão.**

**Ao chegar na porta da sala digitou seu codigo x-men e a porta se abriu.Entrando na sala de comando ativou o modo nível trinta.**

'**Ativando modo de treinamento trinta.'**

'**Senha'**

**- X-MEN VAMPIRA, MARIE.**

'**Ativando modo de reconhecimento de voz"**

'**Reconhecido'**

'**Bom dia X-Men Vampira'**

'**Sala de treinamento ativado'**

'**Permisão para treinar'**

'**Ativar configuraçãos Mundo dominado'**

'**Bom treino, X-men Vampira'**

**Andando até a sala aonde o treino começaria, começou a aquecer seus musculos, a batalha ia começar.**

**A sala se tornou em um terreno de barro totalmente plano, e nenhum som foi se escutava. Olhando atentamente por toda a sua volta e nada viu.**

**Começando a olhar atentamente no solo, enquanto caminhava para frente, seus pês afundavam em barro. Ao longe, bem escondido parecia haver uma leve elevação, que por olhos desatentos não poderiam ver.**

"**Idiotas"**

**Chegando até a elevação, viu o que parecia ser uma entrada. Um burraco minimo, que não passava de dois centimetros.**

**Estudou atentamente aquela abertura por alguns segundos. Levou a mão até as suas costa, pegando um pouco de areia, em seu bolso.**

**Colocando um pouco de areia o burraco abriu. E lá dentrou muitas maquinas funcionavam com rapidez e velocidade. Descendo o burraco, que agora era maior, viu ao longe uma pequena maquina, que parecia não ser mais usada.**

**Chegando até aquele peça, lhe ativou um botão, quase invisivel atrazes de tanta poeira.**

'**Sala de treinamento'**

'**X-men Vampira destroiu a maquina mãe'**

'**Invasores sem energia'**

'**Interação dos X-men'**

'**Invasores perderam'**

'**O mundo esta salvo'**

'**Parabens X-men Vampira, você conseguiu'**

**Batendo a sugeira na mão não percebeu olhos atentos a olhando, dentro da sala mestre. **

'**X-Men Wolverine ativando sala'**

'**Ativando modo luta corpo a corpo'**

'**Local de treinamente'**

'**Ilha Selvagem'**

'**Bom treino X-men Vampira, X-men Wolverine'**

**Entrando na sala aonde Vampira estava, Wolverina não a viu.**

**Olhando atentamente os lados do meio das arvores, não viu vulto ou som.**

**E do nada seu corpo vou jogado ao chão. Mãos abeis lhe seguravam os braços, enquanto seus pês pareciam atados a cordas. Wolverine estava imobilizado.**

'**Treino incerado'**

'**X-men Vampira imobilizou X-men Wolverine'**

'**X-men Vampira lhe sugou energia'**

'**X-men Vampira mata Wolverine'**

'**X-men Vampira vence'**

'**Parabens X-men Vampira'**

**Ambos se colocam de pê, enquando se encarão mortalmente.**

**- Imobilidade?- Indagou Wolverine. –Pensei que fosse mais agressiva.**

**- Não com animais indefessos.- Retucrou seca, e lha deu as costas saindo da sala sem falar mais nada.**

**Já se passava das seis, quando Vampira resolveu voltar ao instituto. Havia andado por todo o jardim des do momento em que saira da sala de treinamento.**

**O treino, em vez de amenisar a agonia de sua mente, apenas prejudicara mais. Nunca imaginara que podia lutar com Wolverine as 3:30 da madrugada e muito menos um combate corpo a corpo.**

**(N/A: Oi pessoal, acho que ninguem esta lendo essa fic, não é?Desulpe se esta chatinha, mais ela é minha favorita, espero que gostem desse capitulo e por favor comentem, mesmo só me odiarem. Bjos para algum leitor que se atreva a ler essa historia.)**


	3. Parecem uma familia

**Já na cozinha, viu que muitos já estavam de pê. O cafê da manha estava sento preparado por cada um, e o cheiro de ovo e Bacon se destacava por volta da cozinha.**

**- Já acordada? Pensei que ainda estivesse durmindo, seu quarto ainda esta todo fechado. – Comentou Jean, virando um panqueca na frigideira.**

**- Estava sem sono. – A resposta foi laconica e sem nenhum humor.**

**Pegando um copo de cafê, que estava na mão de Scot, seguiu seu caminha para seu quarto.**

**- Faça o seu da proxima vez.- Scort gritou, como de costume.**

**Mais ao chegar na porta da cozinha, rindo e distraida, tropeçou em alguem, e ambos cairam. **

**- Ah!! Não acredito. –Wolverine gritou sentindo os gotas de cafê quente atravessarem sua camiseta.**

**Vampira com movimentos rapidos, ficou de pê, segurando a xicara de cafê, agora vazia.**

**-Desculpe.**

**Sem tempo para mais nada voltou para a cozinha, aonde todos olhavam atomicos para um Wolverine deitado.**

**Resmungando e com raiva,Wolverine levantou e olhou para todos com um olhar mortal.**

**- Não tem nada melhor para fazerem?**

**Com passos rapidos subiu as escadas chigando nomes nada apropriados.**

**-Alguem acordou de mal humor.**

**Uma jovem comentou, enquando todos voltavam a atenção para seus cafês.**

**Pegando uma nova xicara de cafê, agora de um novato, seguiu seu caminho para fora da casa. Aquele dia não esta sendo bom mesmo.**

**Se encostando em uma arvora entre muitas, dentro do instituto, começou a olhar por volta. Já esra outono, e as folhas já caiam das arvores, com tons laranjados e marrons. Algumas flores ainda resistiam firmemente, dando ao jardim certo colorido.**

**Ao longe se podia ver montanhas, e lá parecia que a neve já havia começado. "Já vai chegar o inverno." Um sorriso triste surgiu em seus labios.**

**O frio iria começar, e muitos adultos (e não só adultos), iriam começar a dormir juntos. Muitos casais iriam começar a se gabar do calor e da vontade de se deitar cedo. "E a preguiça de levantar cedo" pensou ironicamente.**

**O relogio do colégio bateu oito horas, e muitas vozes começaram a ser escutadas. Alguns alunos saiam de dentro da casa com livros, outros se encostavam na parte e ficavam, enquanto outros gritavam nomes de amigos, que ao que parecia ainda não háviam acordado.**

**- Srtª Vampira?- Um garotinho loiro, estatura baixa, olhos mel que não parecia ter mais que nove anos, se aproximou correndo de Vampira.**

**- Oi Roger. –Respondeu se abaixando e recebendo um abraço apertado do menino.**

**Com todo o cuidado o menino se manteve afastado do rosto, para evitar qualquer contato corpo a corpo, e começou um choro baixo no ombro de Vampira.**

**- O que houve, meu querido?- Percebendo que ninguém há via, sentou no chão e começou a afogar os cabelos do menino.**

**Durando muito tempo, o menino não respondeu. Parecia cansado e queria conforto, ela percebeu.**

**- El…Eles n…não me quer…querem.- Sua voz não saiu mais que um sussuro baixo e abafado.**

**Abraçando mais forte o menino, Vampira lembrou como conhecera Roger.**

**Flash Back.**

**Gritos viam do portão do instituto, e Vampira, muito irritado seguiu o caminho aonde alguns meninos gritavam enquanto outros estavam apavorados.**

**No meio de um circulo havia dois meninos. Um era gorducho, moreno que possuia um fizionomia iritada de mais, para um menino entre 12 anos estava no frete de outro menino.Mais o outro menino, muito mais fraco, parecia encolher de medo do outro.**

**- Você é uma aberação, não merece estar no instituto. Você não é um mutante é um mostro. – Erguendo a mão o menino soltou uma rajada de agua verde em direção ao menor.**

**O menino menor não teve tempo de reagir, e Vampira, que ainda estava longe, correu em sua direção se jogando sob o menino e recebendo a rajada de agua verde.**

**Mais um dor parecia dilacerar suas costas, e a dor foi ficando cada vez pior, até que seus olhos se fecha-se e se sentou sendo carregada, mais desmaiou.**

**Acordou apenas duas horas depois, no centro hospitalar.**

**- Finalmente acordou. – Jean lhe entregou uns remedios, e a dor e os cortes logo sumiram. – Roger quer falar com você. **

**E sem dar tempo para mais nada, o menino entrou correndo e lhe segurou suas mãos (que estavam protegidas por luvas) chorando. **

**-Desculpe. Eu não…**

**Mais suas frases morreram na garganta quando o professor Xavier entrou em seu quarto.**

**-Precisamos conversar Roger.**

**- Sim senhor.**

**E com um ultimo olhar para traz viu ambos sairem e a deixarem ali, sozinha e com duvidas. E um sentimento novo por Roger.**

**Logo que foi liberada, descobriu informações de Roger. Ele havia nascido em uma família rica, que até hoje não havia contado com nenhum mutante em seus ancestrais, mesmo nos irmão de Roger. Quando haviam descoberto, haviam renegado o menino, que na epoca já havia feito alguns estragos em sua vidas.**

**Roger, era um mutante, com o poder de alto transformação. Poderia transfor-se em tudo. Mais seus poderes estavam na epoca limitados a desenhos em quadrinhos, o que causou muitas confusões. Até hoje nunca havia conseguido tocar em alguem, já que quando fora transfirido para o instituto, acabara por machucar um menino quando apertava sua mão. Pois trasformara sua mão em agulhas venenosas e com esse tralma, parecia que tinha reprimido sua mutação. E segundo o que encontrara sobre a briga daquele dia, descobrira que o menino que Roger havia machucado era irmão do mão de agua verde. E que ele apenas quisera vingaça.**

**Assim Vampira se viu envolvida com Roger. Não haviam muita coisa em comum, mais pareciam que se gostavam, pois Roger após o incidente começara a pertubar Vampira. E por mais incrivel que parecesse ela não o repudiava, como fazia com os outro. E Roger a muito se tornara seu amigo.**

**Fim do Flash Back.**

**Confortou o menino durante muitos minutos, sem saber porque o choro. Até que viu ao longe os pais do menino sairem pelo portão da mansão.**

**Pelo que tudo indicava Roger queria ver a família, e pelo que percebera parecia que havia sido repudiado novemente pela propria família. E um sentimento antigo voltou a incomodar, lembrando de seus proprio pais, e o odio por eles almentou, e o carinho por Roger tambem.**

**- Mole… - Uma voz chamou ao longe, mais Vampira o manteve silencioso com um aceno de mão, que passou despercebido pelo menino, que ainda chorava.**

**Wolverine, que vinha atras do garoto, seguiu em frete, até que viu porque Vampira o mandara ficar em silencio.**

**Roger chorava baixinho no ombro de Vampira , enquanto a mesma a lhe agradava com leve cafunes. "Cena estranha" pensou Wolverine analisando aquela cena. **

"**Parecem uma família" com esse pensamento Wolverine se foi, deixando ambos a sós novamente.**


End file.
